Band Candy Baby
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: When Giles and Joyce had sex during Band Candy, a child was conceived, but the Powers stepped in and took the child to another dimension. What happens when the child, now an adult, comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Band Candy Baby**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" and post "Deathly Hallows"

**A/N: **That silly little 'Nineteen Years Later' at the end of Deathly Hallows never took place

------------------------------------

'_Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?'_

When her sister had asked that, and after hearing her friends give varying sounds of agreement, she had never thought such a simple question would stir such feeling.

The feeling to slap each every single one of them upside their heads!

Slayer strength held in check, of course.

Maybe not for Faith; she was another slayer after all. A normal hit wouldn't even register to her.

She could understand why they asked her, though. She wasn't alone in her fight anymore. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of slayers were called in Willow's awakening spell, so why should she fight? But her friends should have known her better than that. With the Watcher's Council all blown up, somebody needed to take charge before something bad happened. How hadn't her friends seen that Buffy was still needed?

She remembered turning away from the crater and doling out orders, expecting them to be followed, and they were.

And the rest was history.

If, you know, you consider going from just fighting the good fight to fighting it while managing it all at the same time history.

------------------------------------

"If anyone calls, knocks, teleports or portals in, slay them," Buffy spoke, somewhat serious, to the young teenager in front of her.

"Right, mom!" the teenage slayer mock saluted before turning on her heel and walking down the hall and disappearing down the stairs, presumably to stand guard.

Closing the door softly, Buffy turned and faced her idea what heaven on Earth was, a large tub of hot water. Yes, she had told the young slayer to slay anyone who interrupted her bath time because really, that was the only time she got to be by herself these days.

Letting her dark red robe fall to the floor, Buffy grimaced. She would have preferred a lighter color robe, but even that was a testament that she could never lead a normal life. She remembered at least four separate occasions where she had to fight in her robe and having blood cover her last white one, she decided on something darker; less chance of her noticing blood because it was sure to happen.

Placing one foot in the water, she moaned in delight.

Hot water equaled her current state of delightness.

Second foot in, Buffy lowered herself completely and sat against the back of her tub, eyes closed as her thoughts drifted to her current problem, the slayers. Alright, so her current problem was one she had been dealing since leaving Sunnydale, which was two years ago.

The first problems started happening right after something positive had happened. It seemed that Quentin Travers, the slimy man that he was, had foreseen an attack on the Watcher's Council, or at least, on himself because of the scheming of the First. Without anyone noticing, Quentin had put Giles in charge if something were to happen to him.

No one really knew why as he never left any letters behind, but no one was really caring at that moment since they were all holed up in a motel with nothing to do.

And so, like a phoenix rising from the ashes…. Damnit Andrew.

The new Council was rebuilt on top of the old one. The design was basically the same, but there were a few changes. While the much of the Council housed offices for its staff, mainly Watcher's, there were libraries, classrooms, and gyms. In a way, it was like a school, but what had changed from the old Council, was the use of smaller Council buildings.

It never seemed smart to Buffy for all the knowledge to be in one place. Look at what happened to the Council. So, branching out, there were now numerous buildings across the world that, while differing in appearances, housed the same facilities as the head Council building, just geared more towards the slayer aspect of the Watcher/Slayer combo.

_Mom!_

It wasn't until after things had finally started to settle that the problems began. With so many slayers in the world, the balance had been tipped. There were more demons in the world now, for the slayers to police them. They were just as ruthless as some of the ones in Sunnydale.

_Mom!_

Her head was halfway underwater when she shook herself back to consciousness. Madison knew that to interrupt Buffy's bath time meant the world had to be ending.

At that very moment.

"Does something need to be killed?" Buffy asked through the door. "Please tell me yes."

"Um, no," Madison answered, a bit nervous. "There's a woman here claiming to be your sister."

Well, someone's world was ending…

------------------------------------

Five seconds.

She had never gotten dressed that fast, unless you count those frenzied moments when almost getting caught in a, erm, sexual situation with Riley all those years ago.

But hearing that someone is claiming to be related to you inspires a speedy dressing time, because Buffy really doubted that there were many people who wanted to actually be related to someone whose gift was death. But that's not to say that she was going to walk down the stairs and hug the woman and not be suspicious, either.

Dressed comfortably in a pair of black sweatpants and a red zip up, Buffy stared at her reflection. Her hair was still damp, which was a crime. She hoped whoever was downstairs didn't notice her eyes. She never really saw anything in them whenever she gazed at herself, but after hearing enough people tell her that her eyes were haunted, she decided that looking at people for long periods of time wasn't the best way to go, if they knew what to look for.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Buffy took notice of her cell phone flashing wildly at her. Knowing that potential disaster outweighed potential sister, Buffy dialed her voicemail.

"Buffy, a note has arrived in my office. You, um, apparently have a sister…"

Wow, whoever was pulling the strings on this really knew how to work through the channels. She took the time to inform Giles of her intention of contacting Buffy.

"You should see what she has to say, but do be cautious…"

That was the first of three voicemails. The second from Willow, this was very much needed as she expressed their need to hang out sometime soon. The last voicemail was from a team in France; they apparently needed aid for some demon rising due by the end of the week. She'd be sure to get on that… After the sister situation.

Leaving her room, she headed for the stairs, trying to figure out just what she was going to do.

------------------------------------

The first thing she noticed was the woman's hair. It was, in desperate need of some care, but she forced herself to look away. Her face Is what really got Buffy thinking. She wasn't sure, but she seemed older than Buffy. Which immediately brought up questions.

If she was older than Buffy, did that mean her father cheated on her mom long before the divorce? But that question got pushed out the window when Buffy did a closer inspection of the woman. She looked nothing like Buffy's father. She could see bits of her mother, but nothing of her own father.

If anything, she looked a little like Giles.

Wait.

No.

Nononononononononononono. _No!_

That was an emphatic no!

That couldn't happen. She had to have been seeing things, looking for Giles or something. There was just no way that could have happened.

"Hello, you must be Buffy?"

It had to have been a coincidence that the woman was British like Giles, right?

Right?

"Yes, and you're--?"

"Hermione Granger," she smiled, her nervousness very apparent.

She had to be professional about this, tactful even.

"I guess I should call you Hermione Giles-Summers-Granger or something."

Tactful? Thy name, certainly not Buffy.

"How—I never said—" Hermione shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't have opened with that, sorry," Buffy appeared apologetic. And she was!

"Is it obvious, then?" she smiled a little. "And shouldn't you be shocked or something?"

"It wasn't obvious, at first," Buffy nodded. "And if I were anyone but me and my friends, I might be shocked. But considering Giles received a letter in his office from out of nowhere, I think it's kinda obvious we're both in the know for the supernatural, right?"

Smiling again, Hermione nodded, the tension slipping away. Sitting back on the couch, she waited as Buffy sat in the large chair opposite her.

------------------------------------

"When I left the note for Rupert, I conveniently left out the part that he's my father."

"Conveniently? That's how I live my life. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

------------------------------------

"So you're a witch?"

"And you're the slayer."

"Well, now it's more like I'm a slayer."

"Not from what I've heard."

"What'd you hear?"

------------------------------------

"So… Alternate dimension. How's that working out for you?"

"Good. It was shocking to hear about there being other worlds."

"I wish I could say the same for the first time I heard about other worlds."

------------------------------------

"Your daughter seems nice. Um, is she from another dimension because she seems a bit… old."

"She's not really my daughter. It's complicated."

"Well, we have all day.... Sister."

------------------------------------

"His name is Ron."

"His name doesn't exist cause there's no one to name."

------------------------------------

"I work for the Ministry of Magic."

"I'm on the board for an international company and I'm in charge of the European operations."

------------------------------------

The day had gone by and there were still talking. It took Madison telling Buffy that Willow planned on teleporting right in the living room if she didn't call her back before the conversation ended.

"Do you have a place to stay at… in this world?" That was an odd question, but it seems odd was her life.

"Actually, no," she shook her head, blushing slightly. "I was in such a rush and too nervous to really think that far ahead. Even with all the time it took, this was really rushed."

"That I can understand. The place has four bedrooms, so I'm sure Madison can show you to a room," Buffy nodded at the younger slayer who stepped forward.

------------------------------------

"No one really uses this one that much, so it's kinda like new, I guess," Madison shrugged as she pushed opened the door to the bedroom. Walking in behind the slayer, Hermione, bag in hand, thought that she never would have guessed that the teenager in front of her could kill her within seconds if she really wanted to. She didn't know how her magic affected slayers or even humans in this world and she wasn't sure if she wanted to try finding out just yet.

The bedroom was reasonably sized, able to fit a queen sized bed, a desk, dresser and a television on a stand. The walls were a deep red and she was reminded a little bit of Gryffindor.

"This is fine, thank you," Hermione turned toward the teen who had stayed at the door, watching her inspect the room.

"We're probably gonna have some visitors later."

"To interrogate me, no doubt," Hermione chuckled. "My friends would do the same."

"I'm sure it'll just be Willow since the rest would have to drive over," she continued, nodding. "But some slayer will probably show up. Some of them can't seem to do anything without someone leading them."

"But not you, right?"

Blushing, "People say I'm a take charge kind of person."

Dropping her bag on the floor, Hermione sat on the comfortable bed. "Your mom says you're getting pretty good at what you do."

"Really?" the smile was back. "I just wish she'd let me patrol alone. I can totally do it. I can even beat some slayers who are way older than me."

"But you understand why she's not letting you?" This was like talking to Harry when they were younger. A lot like it, actually. He so wanted to be treated like an adult, they all did, because they knew that they were going to have to fight. But now, as an adult, she could see both sides.

"I know. I'm too young and she wants me to live a normal life."

And there was the eye roll Harry had done so much in his youth.

"Don't you want one?"

Shrugging, "For the longest time, I did. I'm sure mom told you, but I didn't have the best childhood."

She did. It was really eerie how similar this child was to Harry. Their childhood had even been closely related to one another.

"Living with my parents, my real ones, I had hoped that one day I'd be able to escape or for someone to take me away and give me what I knew most children already had. And then that day came," she smiled to herself. "I was strong and my first thought wasn't to go after my parents, but to get away. And I did, until Buffy found me and now? This life is normal to me. It just feels normal."

"I have a friend who was just like you," Hermione spoke. "His family wasn't exactly the best and I know he wished he could go elsewhere. But one day, he was told he was a wizard."

"From seeing what Willow can do, you guys have to be powerful, right?" Madison said, excited. "I mean, you're related to mom and she's the strongest slayer, so you have to be strong and I'm guessing your friend is, too?"

"Harry is strong, yes," Hermione nodded. "And I know he considers being a wizard his normal life and I know he wouldn't change that, not now anyway."

"But I'm sure he didn't have people telling him what to do," Madison grumbled.

Failing to hold back her laugh, Hermione shook her head. "His whole life, he had people telling him what to do. I guess what I'm trying to say is that people are telling you what to do not just because of your age, but because they don't want you to have to go through the same experience they went through."

"I guess I get it," Madison spoke before she tensed and suddenly relaxed.

"Something wrong?"

"Willow's here," Madison answered before she frowned, "And she brought Kennedy."

"You don't like her?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on Madison's face. Buffy had spoken briefly about her friends and had learned about Willow's girlfriend, Kennedy.

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't think she likes me," Madison sighed. "She's always talking about how Buffy's making me her protégé or whatever and it's a position she wants. She's always baiting me into fighting her and sometimes we do, when mom's not around."

"Have you beaten her?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting closer. Anyway, you should probably stay up for a little while longer while mom and Willow do their thing and she'll probably come and get you," Madison nodded before turning and leaving the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"What a day," Hermione said to herself as she pulled something out of her bag. It was a picture frame, simple, with a wizard photo of Harry, Ron and herself right before she left.

Of course the picture of them started off with Ron quietly seething at her and then her snapping at him before they all finally smiled. And then the picture had Ron resuming his seething. Ron hadn't exactly been happy with Hermione leaving for another world to find her family.

It had started about six months before Hermione had come to see her sister. Six months before she even discovered she had a sister. She was at the Burrow with her boyfriend, Ron, visiting his family when talks of family trees came up. Hermione always knew the Weasley family was very large and wondered if Ron knew all of his relatives. That led to Molly performing a spell on a map that had small lights showing the location of their family.

Never having tried the spell herself and curious to see the results, Hermione waited for Molly to end her spell before she tried to her own. The results were interesting. The family she was aware of had shown up, but then the map had exploded.

Which led to Hermione taking a trip to Dumbledore's portrait and hopefully getting an answer.

It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. The spell had found something, three family members, but they weren't in this world, but another one. It had sounded absolutely ridiculous, even for someone who was a witch.

Dumbledore had given her the information she needed to research a spell that would show the family members in their own world. That took about two weeks and it only took an hour for her to weigh the pros and cons of finding her family. Of course, her friends tried to talk her out of it, especially Ron.

Harry, though, he had been supportive. His reasoning being that he never got to know his family, and he didn't want his best friend to miss the opportunity.

"And everything worked out alright."

There were times when she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted to do, but there were too many questions that she was dying to get an answer to. When delving further into her newfound family, she discovered two half sisters and her father, which led to several questions. The first being how was this man, a man from another dimension, her father? She didn't want to ask her parents, they didn't need this and her friends didn't have any answers.

Her resolve set, Hermione gathered her closest friends and performed the spell.

And here she was.

"Mom said you could come down if you wanted," Madison interrupted her thoughts. Hermione wasn't surprised the younger girl had managed to sneak in on her as she was a slayer. And wasn't that something that shocked her when she did more research. Finding out your father ran an international company was one thing, but finding out that the company dealt with the supernatural was something else. Especially finding that her half sister was a slayer; the head slayer on top of that.

"I'll be down in a few moments."

------------------------------------

"Only this could happen to you," Kennedy rolled her eyes at Buffy, who was still seated in the large chair. She and Kennedy had taken Hermione's spot on the couch.

"Hey!"

"It's true, Buff," Willow nodded, agreeing. "It's one thing having vamp me coming from another time and place, but this is different. I mean, you have a sister from another dimension. And she's a Giles!"

"I know, it's freaky."

"We're sure she's not evil?" Kennedy asked, getting bored already. She was looking for a good slay.

"Not evil feeling from her and she has to be my sister, she just feels like it," Buffy answered.

"You sure that wasn't just the witchiness you felt from her?"

Before she could answer, Hermione walked into the room, looking more nervous than when she first met Buffy.

Standing, Willow started forward, holding out her hand. "You must be Hermione. Buffy's told us a little about you and I have to say, this is a little weird."

Returning the handshake, Hermione smiled. "Trust me, I know. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this, but I'm happy I did."

Nodding, Kennedy remained silent. She could see this was turning into some Scooby meeting and decided to leave before Buffy forced her out. "I'm gonna go see how the squirt is doing."

"You definitely look like Giles," Willow spoke, moment after her girlfriend left. "But I'm seeing Mrs. Summers, too. It's just all so weird."

"Buffy showed me pictures. It did answer my question as to where my looks came from. I'm sorry that I never got to meet Mrs. Sum—Joyce," Hermione corrected herself.

"She would have loved you," Buffy assured her.

"Mom!" Madison yelled, running into the room. "Problem at headquarters."

"What is it?" Buffy sighed. She didn't need this right now.

"Oh you know, a warlock trying to open a Hellmouth under the Eiffel Tower using everyone already there as a sacrifice," Kennedy answered calmly, following Madison. "And they're requesting the great Buffy Summers, and it is your territory."

Looking at her sister, "So, you wanna see a foiled apocalypse?"

"And after we can find out just how you were placed in another world," Willow nodded. "Y'know, pending we all live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Band Candy Baby**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Spoilers:** Post "Chosen" and post "Deathly Hallows"

**A/N:** So I really have no idea where I'm taking this. I'm just following the challenge guidelines, so… Any ideas would be lovely.

------------------------------------

"Sarah and Melissa, stick with Hermione!" Buffy screamed as she charge forward, scythe in hand, and two other slayers running behind her. She didn't have time to play games, especially with the late warning she received from the Paris team. The slayers stationed here had apparently known about the demon's plan for a while and waited until the very last minute to actually find and slay him. Buffy would be having some words with the squad here and their lazy Watcher who wouldn't know what organizational skills were if they bit him on the neck.

"Why do we get kept out of battle?" Sarah, the youngest slayer in the squad asked.

"Yea, and to babysit," Melissa continued, and with a not-so-subtle glare at Hermione. Fortunately, the witch was too busy worrying about Buffy to take notice. Sure, she had helped Harry fight many battles against dark wizards, but this was different. This was her sister, a newly discovered sister who was most certainly not a witch. Yes, she was a strong slayer, probably the strongest in her time, but Hermione was not used to fighting without a wand, especially against a demonic warlock.

"So, why are you so important anyway?" Melissa asked, drawing Hermione's attention away from the battle. "Are you a new Watcher and this is your first day on the job?"

"No," the older woman answered. "I'm here for Buffy."

"Here for Buffy?" Sarah repeated. "Hmm, are you gonna be another lookalike, cause I can kinda see it, but the hair for sure needs some work."

A little self-conscious, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "No, actually, I'm her half-sister, but from another dimension."

"Only this could happen to Buffy," Melissa muttered, while Sarah just looked at her with wide eyes, amazed.

"You're related to Buffy?!" Sarah shrieked.

"Yes, is that a good thing?"

"For some people," Melissa answered. "A lot of the younger slayers and a few older ones really look up to Buffy because of what she did for us. Some of the girls were in really bad places before getting called and they think she saved them. Wait, who's your mom or dad cause you said half, right? No one evil?"

Before answering the question, Hermione wondered if all the slayers were this personal, "Same mother, but my father is Rupert Giles."

"Mr. Giles is your dad?!" Sarah shrieked once again.

Sighing, Melissa knew that the news she just heard would be halfway around the slayer network after this fight was over because of Sarah's big mouth. Though, she had to admit, being related to the Head Watcher and the Head Slayer was some pretty big news to gossip about.

"I think the battle is over," Melissa spoke, the sadness in her voice evident at not being able to help out with the slaying.

"Yea and no one from our side died," Sarah smiled. "That's always a plus."

"It's very much a plus because now, I get to have a few words with you girls about timing," Buffy spoke, voice hard. The slayers who had fought were behind her, a little frightened by what their punishment would be.

------------------------------------

"I must say, I thought you were joking when you spoke about us not living through this," Hermione spoke.

"For all the joking we do, there's always the chance that something could go wrong," Buffy shrugged.

"But you weren't joking about their punishment?" Hermione asked, thinking back to what Buffy dished out to the young slayers. One week of intensive training and research methods, which Hermione understood. What she didn't understand was the no hanging out with friends rule, or the watching of the slayer handbook on DVD video every night for a week.

"They might be slayers, but they're still teenage girls who want to be able to hang out with their friends. We can still ground them and it still works," Buffy answered.

"And the handbook on DVD?"

"No one likes the slayer handbook and people really started to hate it when someone suggested it be converted to a DVD. It's torture to watch."

"So you've seen it?" Hermione smirked.

"I'll never forget that day," Buffy groaned. "Giles made me watch it just so I'd be able to tell the slayers that I have."

"When you'd rather lie and say you did when you didn't?"

"I knew you were my sister for a reason," Buffy smiled.

Not wanting to let an awkward silence come upon them, Buffy continued, "Was there anything you wanted to do tomorrow?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hermione frowned when seeing the time. They had immediately gone to stop the fight in Paris, and it was already late when she arrived at Buffy's place. It was already about 3 in the morning. "You mean later today, I'm guessing?"

Seeing the time, Buffy groaned. "Sleep first, plan later?"

"Agreed."

------------------------------------

It was noon when Hermione woke up, which was unusual for her, but she guessed after staying up so late and performing such a powerful spell to cross dimension, it was expected she would be tired. Pushing back her comforter, she swung her legs off the bed and placed her feet on the carpet and stretched.

She briefly wondered if when she would be going back to her own dimension before someone knocked on her door. "Mom made breakfast."

"Thank you, I'll be down soon," Hermione responded to Madison through the door. She remembered her conversation with Buffy the previous day about her lack of actual culinary skills, though.

"By which she means we have cereal, a muffin or a bagel," Madison spoke again before walking away from the door and heading back downstairs.

Smiling, Hermione rose from the bed and began getting ready to start the day in a new world.

------------------------------------

"So, I'm thinking about what we spoke about earlier, comparing your London and my London and they're basically the same," Buffy shrugged. "We can do the whole 'get to know one another' thing at the Council if you want. Show you the base of operations. Madison has some classes to get to anyway."

That last part was accompanied by an eye roll from the younger slayer who wisely kept her mouth shut by taking a bit out of her bagel. "Don't think I didn't see that, missy."

"Who needs those classes when I'm living with the best slayer and teacher?" Madison smiled, while Hermione looked between the two. The conversation seemed to have some history to it.

"You know my answer to that," Buffy answered. Turning to Hermione, she explained, "Madison here believes she should be able to skip out on classes--"

"Only because practical experience is the best experience," Madison defended herself. "How is a slayer gonna learn to fight a demon if she's fighting against a Watcher in a padded suit?"

"Well sometimes it's nice to hit them when they piss you off," Buffy muttered, knowing both Madison and Hermione could hear her.

"If I have to take the classes, can you pull some strings so I can get into some more advanced classes, like the ones the graduating slayers are taking now?"

"Let me talk to Giles about it," Buffy caved and braced herself as Madison squealed and attacked her in a loving bear hug.

------------------------------------

While the fight against the darkness never stopped, it was done on the clock, which Rupert Giles was eternally grateful for. He may have enjoyed fighting the good fight, but he wasn't as young as he used to be; he needed his time off to be just Rupert Giles and not Rupert Giles, Watcher and in charge of the entire Watcher's Council.

But of course, that time was very limited. It seemed that he spent more time on his job than on his personal life, or the most precious activity, sleep.

The ride up the elevator was quick and with the last vestiges of sleep finally worn off, Giles got ready to start his day.

"Good morning, mister Giles!" his secretary, Annie spoke, full of cheer.

"Good morning, Annie, how are you?" The elevator, like that of a penthouse suite on the top floor, stopped directly in his assistant's office. Stopping by her desk, he waited for any pieces of mail she had for him.

"Doing quite well, sir," she replied as she handed him a stack of papers. "I think today is going to be a good day. Miss Summers and, uh, miss Hermione Granger are waiting for you in your office."

"Good, good, I was wondering when they would arrive," Giles muttered before bidding a goodbye and heading toward his office. And if this Hermione person was here, then that meant she probably wasn't evil. Yes, good day, indeed.

That thought lasted all of five seconds as he pushed open his doors and finally took in the young woman's appearance.

"Oh, dear…"

"Oh good, so it's not just Willow and I who see the resemblance," Buffy smirked, knowing Giles had figured it out.

"How, when?"

"I think you know when and as for how, when two people love one another," Buffy started, but stopped, "Oh wait, you and mom weren't in love, so much as under a spell. Is there a birds and the bees story for people under spells?"

This was directed to both Giles and Hermione, who was too busy laughing to herself to answer.

"I don't really think this situation is a humorous one, Buffy," Giles finally spoke, reprimanding his charge.

"How could it not be? I mean, we haven't really had anything happen to us lately that registers high on the shock-meter. This was just too perfect."

"I suppose you're right," Giles sighed as he stepped closer to Buffy and his… his daughter. He wasn't really sure what the protocol for this was. He had imagined having children, but becoming a Watcher and then having a slayer as a charge put those thoughts aside. Not to mention, his relationship with Buffy and her friends made it feel like he already had children. But here she was; someone who was actually related to him by blood.

Standing, Hermione began fidgeting.

"I'm honestly not really sure what one does in this situation," she spoke.

Good think he wasn't alone.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Buffy smiled as she stood. As much as she wanted to make Giles feel uncomfortable and count the many times he cleaned his glasses, she knew the two needed to talk.

As the door shut behind Buffy, Giles and Hermione still stood, silence overflowing in the large office.

"So this is… slayer central?" Hermione spoke, and at seeing Mr. Giles' face cringe, she added, "Buffy's words, not mine, I assure you."

Releasing a breath of relief, Giles smiled. He loved Buffy and her friends, but their language was still something he could never get used to. "I'm happy that you two are getting on so nicely."

"Yes, Buffy has been real helpful in showing me around," Hermione nodded. "And, I've always wanted a sibling. My boyfriend, he has a younger sister and five older brothers. He's always fighting with them, but I know he loves them. I've always wanted to experience that."

Putting a clamp down on his sudden distaste for her boyfriend, Giles kept smiling. He didn't even know her and he was already thinking of ways of torturing the boy if he hurt her.

She was really his…

------------------------------------

"But it's boring," Madison whined as she took the book back from Buffy. "I could have Dawn oversee me and it'll totally be safe and everything. It's not like I don't already know half the demons in there anyway."

Sighing, and with Dawn stepping on her foot, Buffy handed the book. It was a very old book, one the older, more experienced slayers were allowed to look at when they needed to do research. Madison, being the age she was, had her own books to study from. All slayers in her age group had it, but of course, Madison felt she was too mature and advanced to have to read it.

The book was called _Research Methods in Research _for crying out loud. It was so boring.

"Thanks, mom," Madison smiled and hugged her before taking off, more experienced book in hand.

"This is your entire fault," Buffy turned to her younger sister, Dawn.

"I know," Dawn smiled. "I'm not going to stop a slayer who actually wants to learn about researching demons from doing it. The more help I get, the less work for me."

"You have an entire team of researchers," Buffy pointed out as they started walking, no particular destination in mind.

"Who wouldn't know the end of a stake even if it was in their chests," Dawn spoke. "Madison has practical experience and knowing how to defeat a demon isn't the same thing as actually defeating him. A slayer who knew what attack could work and which wouldn't would definitely be an asset."

"Stop using logic," Buffy groaned. "I've already got one sister to worry about, I don't need another."

"Speaking of," Dawn tried looking innocent. "When am I gonna meet her? I may not be real, but we share the same blood as you, which came from mom and Hermione definitely has that blood, so we're sisters, too."

"I did think about that," Buffy admitted. "You'll meet her, I actually want you to, but gotta wait for Giles to finish."

"How do you think you're doing?"

"They're a lot alike," Buffy smiled to herself. "They'll get along fine."

------------------------------------

"I know you already have parents and you're old enough where you don't really need them to help you make decisions, but since you're here…"

He couldn't finish it, not liking the idea that she could very well never want to acknowledge him as her father. Of course, he did have thousands of slayers under him that he saw in a familial way, so why add one more.

Because it was worth it.

"You're right," Hermione nodded. "I'm past the idea of needing a father, and I do have one, but I see nothing wrong with having two."

Smiling, Giles nodded. He was too dumbstruck to say.

------------------------------------

_For those wondering, the timeslines of both shows are synced, meaning that Hermione was born in 1979 and Buffy, 1981. Oh, and Hermione mentioned that Ron had five older brothers and, as most know, after reading Deathly Hallows, that number has changed. That change happened in this fic, but she wasn't going blurt out her Ron's whole family history in one sitting, y'know?_


End file.
